


Galactic Fireworks

by Jennifer Gail (lferion)



Category: 20th Century CE RPF, Space Age RPF
Genre: Astronomy, Early Work, Gen, Juvenilia, Outer Space, Poetry, Pulp SF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1978-09-01
Updated: 1978-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-11 07:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/Jennifer%20Gail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Musing on the wonders - real and imagined - of outer space</p>
            </blockquote>





	Galactic Fireworks

There is naught to compare with the glory  
Of the sunlit stars in space  
Dawning in blue, dying in gold  
They explode, leaving only a trace

Nebulae spinning and whirling  
Comets tracing green paths  
Dragon-wraiths arching and curling  
Scattering stars in a swath

Silver veils of starshine  
Golden spears of light  
Ice'd crystal diamonds  
Pierce the pall of night

Sunships lancing infinity  
Moon-vessels waning in mist  
Of red-shift measured serenity  
And star-riggers dancing a tryst

Stars dancing patterns and spirals  
Coloring heaven and earth  
Crimson and gold, emerald and blue  
Showering all with their mirth

**Author's Note:**

> The second-oldest poem I have. Posting here for archival purposes. I still like the underlying images, but I obviously had not grasped the concept of scansion yet.
> 
> Strongly influenced by such gems of pulp-SF as Lin Carter's 'Green Star' series, as well as McCaffrey and Heinlein


End file.
